The Masquerade
by Rebuky
Summary: A masquerade is coming up and who's Ginny's prince charming? read and find out. chapter 4 now uploaded :o)
1. A party to remember

The masquerade

Ginny was standing in front of her mirror, admiring herself. 

She had used all evening getting ready for the Masquerade that was being held instead of the Yule ball, and she had to admit that her labour had turned out very nicely. 

She wore a midnight blue modern corset that left her arms bare. The skirt was also midnight blue and fanned out beautifully under the corset. The bottom of the dress was lined with silver, as was the neckline, base and strings of her corset. Her red curls had been put up in an elegant twist, which made her look slightly older and sophisticated. 

On the top of her head she had placed a rhinestone tiara that sparkled in the faint light of her dorm. Around her, girls were giggling while adding a final touch to their makeup. 

Ginny reached for her mask and put it on. It was simple and the same colour as her dress, covering the upper part of her facial features, leaving mouth free to eat and drink.

Her best friend Sally Ann made her way over to her trying to stifle her giggles, but only succeeded when she saw Ginny. She gasped and stared at her not quite believing that this was her best friend Virginia Weasley. Ginny turned away from the mirror and asked Sally Ann,

"So, how do I look?"

"Oh Ginny you look absolutely gorgeous! No one is gonna recognise you." Said Sally

"Are you saying that I don't look gorgeous on everyday basis?" asked Ginny bringing her hands to her hips in mock hurt. Sally just ignored her.

"Come on Gin Gin, cant you see that right you look stunning right now? The boys are gonna be all over you." Ginny giggled as a mental image took form in her head, and blushed.

"Thanks Sally you look gorgeous to." Sally smiled and said.

"Well this is the first, last and only time you will ever see me in a dress. Its only because my mom insisted on me wearing a dress that I agreed."

"Yeah, right" Ginny replied "well it think its time." The two girls made their way down the staircase, out of the common room and down to the Great Hall.

Everywhere they looked there were girls chatting and giggling, and guys looking extremely uncomfortable. 

The Great Hall had been decorated and looked absolutely stunning. The four house tables had been divided into several smaller ones and every table had room for about 12 people each. House banners were strung all around, making the hall look like an over coloured carnival. The sky outside was clear and you could see the stars shining silver against dark blue.

The students slowly began to fill in and when everyone was there Dumbledore rose to his feet. The hall went silent, all of the students hungry and eager to begin. 

"I will make this quick, as I can see that you are all hungry. Now the schedule for today's masquerade is that first we eat," small cheers were heard from around the hall. Dumbledore chuckled and continued, "Then our very own band will strike up a few tunes and we will dance the night away." Loud cheers erupted again and Dumbledore raised his hands to regain the attention of the students. 

"I must remind you all that this is a masquerade and you are not allowed to remove your masks until the clock strikes twelve. Now dig in." 

The usual talk and squabble broke out as the food appeared. Talking about this and that. Ginny was sitting with Sally at one side and Ron on the other. On the other side of Ron sat Harry and then Hermione. Those were the only ones she recognized. Sally was eating like she hadn't eaten in weeks, but there was nothing unusual there, she always ate like that. Exactly like Ron. The food was delicious, as always. But today the house elves had done an exquisite job. She glanced around, eating her food quietly. Everyone seemed to have done a great job on his or her gown. She tried to put names on the faces that she saw, but only recognized Neville Longbottom, as he always had that aura of misfortune around him.

Dinner was over very fast, as everyone seemed to be very eager to get on with the night. Dumbledore stood up again and cleared his throat. People hushed and looked up at him, awaiting the next step of the night.

"Now, that we have eaten are hearts out, I would like you all to stand up and give an applause to our band." Everybody clapped as five boys stood up and made their way to the stage. They couldn't see who it was cause they had all masks on like everyone else. Dumbledore magiced the tables into the corners and the band started a fast tune. 

Ginny was asked by a nice looking boy, that, as she later found out, couldn't dance. 

Ginny had danced with about five different guys before she insisted that she had to go rest her feet. She slumped down in the nearest chair and sighed 

'This isn't like I had imagined it to be.' She thought, 'I had imagined that I would dance with one guy, and one guy only, getting a new friend or maybe something more… oh well me and my fantasy's' at that moment a rose was pulled out from behind, and held a foot from her face. A clear voice said quietly into her ear, 

"A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl." 

She turned around in her seat, looking, stunned at the guy in front of her. He had stunning grey eyes, which looked like grey clouds and hair so light that it seemed to shimmer. A black cape was slung loosely around his shoulders, and underneath that he wore a dark blue shirt and black pants. She quickly looked away realizing that she had been staring. 

"Umm sure" she said, standing up. He took her hand and pulled her out to the dance floor.

They danced through that song, and the next one, and the one after that. She wanted to call him something and decided on prince charming. Cause he really was charming and elegant not to mention a real gentleman. Every time another boy came and asked if she would dance he would step aside and let her chose. But every time she passed and danced along with her own prince charming. The clock ticked by unnoticed by most, and far to soon for many the clock struck twelve. Ginny suddenly got nervous; she had been in a trance all night long just gazing into prince charming's eyes. She looked around uncertain, rather wanting to dance some more then take her mask of, she sighed, rules were rules after all.

"I guess this is it" she said, and took her mask of, revealing her face. 

A smile graced his features and he said, "I thought it was you Ginny"

"How did you know it was me?" she asked. He reached over and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. 

"Your hair," he said, he took her hand and kissed it gracefully. When he stood up his mask was no longer on his face but in her hand. She stood there stunned. Not believing her eyes.

"Take my mask and do with it as you want, throw it out for all I care. But believe me when I say that I had a great time tonight" he left. 

She looked down at the mask in her hand. To think, that she had danced all night with him. She sighed and saw Sally making her way over to her.

"So" she asked, "who was your prince charming?" Ginny looked at her. And said two words.

"Draco Malfoy"


	2. Maybe things arent so bad after all

Sally Ann and Ginny were making their way back towards the Gryffindor tower. Sally Ann was talking very fast about the guy she had danced with all night long. Ginny was only listening with a half ear deep in her own thoughts.  
  
'Draco Malfoy' she thought 'who would have thought' she smiled to herself, 'so that git had a heart anyway. How interesting' She was yanked out of her thoughts by Sally Ann:  
  
"Ginny, are you listening to me at all?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sal, what were you saying again?"  
  
But Sally wasn't stupid.  
  
"Come on Gin if it bothers you that much that you danced all night with Malfoy, then tell old Ron. He would be delighted to have a new reason to hex him."  
  
"But Sally Ann that isn't the point! I had a great time tonight, and it doesn't bother me at all that it was Malfoy I danced with, I. I'm just surprised about what he told me, as if I didn't even have a heart," said Ginny, the last part mostly to herself.  
  
Sally Ann was looking at her, an eyebrow raised "But what did he tell you?"  
  
Ginny looked around. They had almost reached the Gryffindor tower by now, and the corridors were filled with students hurrying of. Some with smiles plastered on their faces others walking rather sulkily.  
  
"I'd better not tell you here, but when we get somewhere private ill tell you." Ginny hurried of towards the fat lady. 'Oh well' thought Sally Ann, 'if she wanted to tell me that much she could have just told me so' She ran along trying to catch up with Ginny who was already a long way ahead.  
  
~*~  
  
Why did he do that? Why did he have to ruin such a perfect night by telling her who he was? When the clock had struck twelve a lot of plans had run through his mind, like just leave for instant. Why didn't he just do that? No, no, he had to see how she would react. How could he be so stupid?  
  
Draco Malfoy walked briskly back towards the Slytherin common room. At least there was one good thing about all this. He had seen Pansy dancing with some Ravenclaw, so maybe she would stop hanging on him.  
  
'I'd better get into bed before to many asks me who I was dancing with' he thought, quickening his pace. He realised he would be the first one to go to bed but he didn't care. Right now all he wanted to do was scold him and swallow in self-pity, for ruining the small chances he'd had with the beautiful, redheaded, Gryffindor.  
  
'Ill just ignore her' he thought 'yes that would be best. That would spare me the humiliation'  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny waited until the other girls had fallen asleep. After she had told Sally Ann what had happened Sally had given her, her opinion as to what to do. Sally Ann didn't trust Malfoy. That much was clear. In fact she had actually said that she didn't trust him any further then she could throw him. And that wasn't very far. Sally thought that it was all just a scam and that Ginny should take it all with a grain of salt.  
  
But Ginny couldn't quite forget the look in his eyes whenever he had looked at her. His grey eyes, his beautiful grey eyes, had held a look of frail hope, something she thought she would never se in a Malfoy's eyes. And probably would never see again. She sighed and got up. She had never told anyone, but she had kind of fancied Malfoy for quite some time now. She walked over to the window and looked out. The view was as usual breathtaking but today, next to the ball and all the festivities it was kind of boring. What could she do? She didn't want to ignore him, but she didn't want to tell him that she had a crush on him. Especially if it was all just a scam like Sally Ann thought it would be. She would send him a letter. Yes, that was a good idea. A letter tat said that she'd had a good time to and that she didn't mind the fact that he was Malfoy. Yes, that was a great idea. She grabbed a quill and some parchment and started writing.  
  
´Dear Draco, I just wanted to tell you that I had a great time last night. You made it quite memorable. You may think me crazy for saying this but I don't mind at all that you are a Malfoy. You would be my ´prince charming` even if it had been Neville Longbottom. Ok now I'm overreacting but you get the point. Ill see you at breakfast then. Love from Ginny`  
  
Well, ok, she had to admit to herself that that wasn't exactly the best letter she had written but hey it was good enough.  
  
She threw on her cloak, put on some slippers and made for the owlery. She was lucky; she neither met Filch nor miss. Norris, even though she was sure they would be out patrolling on a night like this. In the owlery she found her little Allery, the little tiny owl wasn't hers but she had always used this one and they had a little friendship now. She tied the little letter to her leg and told her quietly:  
  
"I want you to take this letter to Draco Malfoy, but it is very important that you don't give it to him until tomorrow at breakfast ok?" The little owl hooted and nibbled Ginny's fingers playfully. She smiled and let her fly up and join her friends.  
  
With a last look at Allery Ginny left and made her way back to the Gryffindor tower. Now she was tired. The last thing she thought before falling asleep in her bed was: 'Tomorrow is going to be one very weird day.'  
  
~*~  
  
As the doors to the great hall opened, Draco looked up. In fact, it was the about 50th time just that morning he looked up. 'Damn, what happened to that promise about ignoring her?' The doors went up again and he unwillingly looked up. Again. And there she was. with that tom boy friend of hers Sally Ann. She looked at him.  
  
Draco noticed for about the umpteenth time how beautiful her eyes were. The looked each other in the eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Ginny gave a little smile and tore her eyes away, leaving Draco with a feeling of hope. Maybe he didn't ruin it all anyway.  
  
~*~  
  
There he was.  
  
Ginny had been waiting to see those eyes all morning.  
  
Sally Ann had been horrible to get up. She just kept sleeping and sleeping. Driving Ginny nuts. But it didn't seem to matter right now. Cause now she finally saw those eyes of Draco Malfoy. And she was stunned. His eyes had turned all hard. Looking into them maid her feel like she was slipping over a piece of ice. His eyes had lost all feeling, all hope. But his eyes were beautiful anyway. She couldn't help to notice. Despite herself she smiled, a little shy smile, and then turned to the Gryffindor table, the smile growing. She had seen hope return to those eyes again.  
  
As the owls flew through the Great Hall, Ginny felt very nervous. What if Draco didn't like her letter? What if he would laugh and read it out for the entire school to hear! She chanced a glance over at the Slytherin table and saw Allery delivering her mail. Oh no. What would Draco do?  
  
Draco looked up stunned as the tiny owl dropped a little letter in front of him. He had never seen it before. He read the letter through, a happy smirk descending onto his features. Everything seemed much easier now.  
  
Oh see!! Isn't that cute!! Review!! 


	3. Oh no! What happens now?

AN: yes! I got another chapter up! Go me lol. Oh right disclaimer. * Clears throat dramatically*  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, not even the plot!! Well it was my own idea but I'm sure plenty have done it before me :o)  
  
The Masquerade  
  
The day ticked by very slowly. For Ginny that is.  
  
Since breakfast that morning, she had seen nothing to Draco. He hadn't been there at lunch, and she had heard from The Dream Team that he hadn't been at potions that afternoon. At first she had been a bit anxious about what Draco thought about the letter, but now she was downright worried. Why had had he missed lunch and potions today? Had anything happened to him?  
  
A couple of Slytherins passed her study table, talking quickly and quietly. Ginny strained her ears trying to hear what they said, but she only caught few words. ".Draco.disappeared.that's what I heard .Pansy's devastated she thinks its her fault, she was the last one to see him." the Slytherins moved away and Sally Ann swept over to Ginny's table. Knocking Ginny out of her thoughts.  
  
"What did I miss?"  
  
"Right professor Snape wanted us to write an essay about concealing potions but I can't find it in any book. I've searched the entire library." Ginny said. All thoughts of Draco knocked out of her head by the more immediate problem. Sally Ann sighed  
  
"Well I'll help you search the rest" Sally stood ready to use the rest of the evening looking for one stupid book.  
  
"Wait, I have a better idea." Ginny said. "Why don't we just ask Hermione?"  
  
"Ginny, I can't believe you would think that way! Its cheating Ginny and you know it."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts and even if we did ask her she would never tell us."  
  
"Sally, I meant that we ask her about where the book is" Ginny said, with a small smile on her lips.  
  
"Oh, well the lets go find her."  
  
They left the library heading for the common room. Hermione would definitely be there. Reading, no doubt.  
  
Í guess Draco has to wait until later' Ginny thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco had left breakfast early. He wanted to get ready or potions. It was after all, his favourite lesson. But as he entered his dormitory he found an owl perched on his bed. He recognized it immediately as his father's owl. 'Great' he thought sarcastically 'right when I am in such a good mood he has to go and ruin it.'  
  
Draco took the letter from the owl and sat down on his bed and started to read it.  
  
Draco Why haven't you answered any of my letters? It is extremely rude and I will not have it. Here we are sending you letters and packages, using OUR free time, and what do we get in return? Not even a single letter. You better not act like this towards the Dark Lord on your initiation. (Draco scowled, 'great just what I need, to be reminded that I have no power over my future and have to spend my it sucking up to a lame excuse of a wizard. Why couldn't Voldemort just see that his days where over? One of these days Potter is gonna knock him of that stupid throne of his.') Be grateful that he even wants you. I don't know what he sees in a stupid little brat like you. Study hard and do try not to embarrass me. Lucius Malfoy  
  
Draco sighed deeply and threw the letter into the fire. Now he had more things to worry about then Virginia Weasley.  
  
He grabbed his cloak and headed out the dormitory. In the common room he stumbled upon Pansy Parkinson. 'Oh dear' he thought,  
  
"Oh Draco there you are, I've been looking for you since breakfast. We better hurry up, or we'll be late for potions." Pansy grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the exit. Draco glared at her and pulled his arm from her grip roughly.  
  
"Fuck potions" he said and stormed out the Slytherin common room, leaving Pansy staring after him.  
  
He stormed out of the castle and headed towards the Forbidden Forest. He knew a place deep within where he could have his peace and quiet.  
  
He followed the narrow paths that wound its way between the thick groves of trees. He was cursing silently and wasn't really looking at where he was going. He finally reached his secret space, or you should say what he thought was his secret space. He stared around looking wide-eyed at wherever he was. Weeds and bushes were everywhere; the trees were placed in a precise circle opening up to the sky. There were well-used paths that lead in a straight line into the middle of the circle. He took a trying step forward, but then heard a twig crack behind him. Before he could react he felt something hard connect with the back of his head. The last thing going through his head was Ginny, and of course the word 'shit'.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny and Sally Ann had found Hermione in the common room as they had thought, and after Hermione had suggested about seven other books she told them that in fact she had it. By the time they had finished their essay it was dinnertime, and Ginny couldn't help to think if Draco would be there.  
  
AN: I know I know I'm mean, but I finally got the chapter up didn't I? At least that's something right? Anyway hope you enjoy :o) oh and plz R+R 


	4. Extreme emotions and raging thoughts

 When Ginny entered the Great Hall her eyes fixed on the Slytherin table immediately. All of the Slytherins were sitting, huddled together. But there was no sign of Draco's silver hair.

'Oh no' she thought 'where is he?'

Ginny didn't eat anything at dinner. She just sat there, pushing her food around with her fork. 'Is it my fault he isn't here now?' she thought 'the letter, is that why he isn't here? Is he avoiding me?'

Ginny couldn't take it. 

She absentmindly told her friends that she wasn't hungry and would head up early to study. Sally looked at her worried. Ginny didn't have any more homework. Her eyes followed Ginny as she left the Great Hall, she couldn't help noticing the flicker of eyes and the deep sigh when she obviously didn't find what she was looking for at the Slytherin table. Maybe she shouldn't have told him… well it was too late now.

~*~

Draco woke up in a far to familiar room. His father's study. He was plopped on the chair he usually sat on when was in there receiving the usual lecture.

He shook his head slightly trying to clear his vision. How had he gotten there? He didn't remember a thing since the letter from his father. His brow furrowed trying desperately to remember what had happened since then. 'Oh… right storming of, telling Pansy to fuck potions, although that was kind of fun, and then that place. That weird place.'

The door opened loudly making him turn his head to fast. He winced at the pain that shot up the back of his head. 'Oh right, someone hit me in the head.'

His father strode in, looking extremely sour. More then usually. And that was bad, really bad. Without even thinking Draco put up his usual cold mask, that he used around everyone. It was about time he stopped letting his father control him, or at least try.

Lucius dropped a letter on the table in front of Draco, looking at him with burning eyes.

"Well aren't you going to read it?" he asked.

Draco took up the letter, opened it and read it through his eyes widening at the content. Why that little... He quickly regained his composure and looked up at his father calmly.

"And this affects me, how?" he said, thanking whatever God up there for his great lying skills.

Lucius was getting more and more furious by the second; Draco could see that if he weren't careful, he would end up in the infirmary. 'Oh well there goes the plan about trying to get a life'

"She's just another pretty girl who disserves a lay. That's it."

The older Malfoy calmed down a bit after that. So his son did have a little sense after all, but he still scowled.

"That doesn't change the fact that she is a Weasley, and we stay as far away from them as we can. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir" Draco muttered looking away. God he hated being ordered around. It was so humiliating.

"You are dismissed. You can use the port key to get back to Hogwarts. It will lead you to Snape's office."

His father took out a small vial out of his drawer.

"Drink this before you leave." Draco looked at it. Those things were always bad news.

"Well, what are you waiting for boy? Take it. I have other things to do then wait for you to get going."

Swallowing the lump in his throat Draco took the vial, swapped of the lid, and gulped the foul smelling potion down in one go. He threw the empty bottle into the fire where it shattered, and left the study. He made his way through the huge mansion, to the travelling room.

That was where his family kept their travelling brooms (They had a more valuable collection of every type of broom ever made), portkeys, the floopowder and the fireplace connected to the Malfoy Mansion. But half way there he had to stop, the world was spinning and he had to hold on to the wall for support. He was seething. He was so mad he just wanted to scream. But at the same time he wanted to crawl into a tiny hole. He thought about going back to his father and yell at him, but that would only make it worse.

'What did he give me this time' he wondered, and started to walk again.

By the time he reached the travelling room his feelings were rambling. His feet were extremely sore and his eyes were tired. His sick father always gave him some potion whenever he did something wrong. He had to find the potion himself, then the cure. All of it while feeling dreadfully ill. He stumbled the last steps and almost crashed into the door. How could he find that potion if he couldn't read? He concentrated as he looked over the portkeys in front of him. Quickly he skipped to the H's and went over the tags, Haleworn's office, the Himalayas, Hogwarts, there. Wait, was he just seeing double of was there two… No there was defenantly two. One was an old rusted key, the other a muggle pen. It was the rusted old key that was the right one, he had taken that one before, but where did the other one lead? He shrugged, might as well take the pen. He reached over and grabbed it.

The world went into a blur. He felt the familiar tug behind his navel, and immediately felt like he was going to throw up. The potion seemed to intensify everything he felt. Both physical and psychological. He had a pretty good idea what potion it was.

The world around him cleared and he gasped at what he saw.

~*~

Ginny looked over her transfiguration book. Well she tried to read it, but she couldn't concentrate. What if Draco didn't want to see her? What if it had all been an act? What if it was some stupid bet so she could look stupid? There were to many what ifs, and the fact that Draco hadn't shown himself only intensified them.

Harry sat down next to her. He was worried. Very worried. According to Ginny's best friend, Ginny had been very upset about something Malfoy had done to her. When Sally had told him he hadn't really gotten past the point that Draco Malfoy had something to do with the fact that Ginny was a bit weird these past days. Something with Draco dancing with Ginny at the Masquerade… he had told Hermione too and she thought that maybe Ginny had used Malfoy to get his, Harry's, attention. He didn't like the idea, but he rationalised and agreed to talk to Ginny about it. So here he was, feeling extremely uncomfortable and nervous. He cleared his throat and started.

"Err Ginny… I was wondering, would you like to talk or something?" he asked

Ginny started, she hadn't noticed Harry there. " Oh! Harry, I didn't notice you. Sure we can talk but what do you want to talk about." She was a bit worried, Harry only came to her when there was something wrong and, well, Harry didn't look extremely comfortable at the moment.

"Well you see," Harry scratched his head, and Ginny was reminded of one of those gorillas at the muggle zoo, "I was wondering, are you ok? I mean you've been a bit off lately, actually ever since the Masquerade, and I thought you wanted to talk about it? Maybe?"

Ginny looked at him amused. Harry was looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here; even feeding Fluffy probably wouldn't have made him look like this. 

"No Harry I'm quite alright. Thank you for your concern. But I'm ok. I don't really see why you're here anyway, it's not your problem even if I did have a problem." She put her transfiguration book in her bag and left for the library. Apparently you couldn't even get enough privacy to think over your own troubles. 

Ok, I've had this story on the hold for quite a while, but I suddenly felt like writing ;O) Hope you enjoy!! And don't forget to review.


End file.
